Lady Luck
by Grazia D
Summary: A woman from Ezra's past rides into Four Corners, in need of help. Please read and review. Let me know what you liked, didn't like, so on and so forth. Thanks!
1. Prologue

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own any of the characters of the Magnificent Seven. I'm merely borrowing them. They belong to the wonderful creators of the show, brought to life by some wonderful writers. Josephine is my own creation, one I thought of after watching Gone With The Wind (I mirrored her a little after Scarlett O'Hara) but feel free to borrow her if you so wish._

_The song she Josephine in Chapter Two is a song Dixie Cousins and her sister, Dolly, sing on The Adventure of Brisco County Jr. (another wonderful and understated television show)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE**

_San Francisco, California_

_April 16th_

She slipped down the hallway quietly, careful not to disturb anyone who could potentially get in her way. The lock was almost too easy to pick; _"Child's play"_ she muttered under her breath. She closed the door softly behind her and easily made her way to the reason she was up at such a ridiculous hour; she had trained herself to memorize her surroundings, and even though she had only been in this office once, the layout was etched into her mind perfectly.

She knelt down in front of the massive safe in the corner and pulled the tools of her trade from the well worn leather satchel she had slung across her back. The safe was a little harder to crack then she had expected, but she still had it open in less than a minute. A wicked smile spread across her face as she paused to take in the sight of the piles of money and jewelry stashed inside.

She quickly stuffed the satchel full with the contents of the safe, quietly closed the door, and stood as she slung the heavy bag over her shoulder. She turned back the way she came, her footsteps falling softly on the bare floor. When she reached the door, her hand paused inches from the doorknob as she heard the distinctive sound of footfalls in the hallway.

"_Damn_" she whispered, realizing the footsteps were heading her way. She ducked behind the velour settee a few feet from the door mere seconds before the door swung open and four shadowy figures stepped inside. Her heart began to pound in her chest so loudly, she was almost certain the noise would give her hiding place away.

"Git the light" she heard a gruff voice order. She heard the a match strike and shadows began to dance across the room from the flicker of light from the oil lamp. "Have a seat, Mr. McCormick." Curiosity got the best of her, and she cautiously peeked around the side of the sofa to get a better look at the figures keeping her from a smooth getaway. She silently prayed Mutt would not come looking for her and stay by the horses. She had a feeling they would need to ride out as speedily as possible.

She recognized the men crowded in the small room. It was her boss and his two idiot bodyguards, just the people she didn't want to see. The fourth man, a wiry sweaty fellow, she didn't know, but she had seen him in the audience for several of her shows.

"So, you said you had something you wanted to share with me, Mr. McCormick."

"I have information, Mr. Wills." the wiry fellow said as he took a seat across from the glossy mahogany desk her boss now sat behind. "Information that, I assume, would be very valuable to you."

"That is why we are here." McCormick's eyes fluttered to each of the men before settling back on Wills.

"Well, Mr. Wills, when I say valuable, I mean I would expect some sort of monetary 'thanks'." Wills ran a hand over the weeks worth of growth on his chin as a smile spread across his face.

"Of course, Orville. I can assure you that if the information you have is as valuable as you say, there will be a substantial 'thanks' in it for you." McCormick smiled, and slumped a little in his chair, obviously relieved his suggestion wasn't answered with a bullet behind the ear.

"Well, Mr. Wills, my brother's a judge and he told me somethin' 'bout a murder in Chicago." McCormick paused, occasionally peeking over his shoulder to make sure either of the other two men hadn't any ill will in mind for him.

"Murder is not exactly uncommon." Wills said as he lit a cigar he produced from a pocket inside his suit. "Especially in this day in age."

"Well, Mr. Wills, what if I told you a few lawmen suspected you in this murder and have generated a warrant for your arrest."

"Is that so?" Wills took a slow drag off his cigar and raised an eyebrow. "And, your brother told you this?" He asked after letting the smoke slip slowly from his lungs.

"Yes sir. But he said he'd be willing to make that warrant disappear. For a fee." McCormick added quickly. Wills began to chuckle softly and took another drag form the cigar. She glanced down at the satchel she had clutched tightly against her chest and bit her lip. She hoped he wasn't planning on getting into that safe any time soon.

"'_For a fee_'." Wills repeated. "And if I supply this fee, this warrant will 'disappear'?" McCormick nodded vigorously.

"Yes, sir. My word is true. I swear on the soul of my dearly departed mother." Wills grinned, exposing a mouthful of yellowing teeth. The heaviest of the two men behind McCormick stepped forward, wrapping a thick arm around McCormick's neck, cutting the smaller man's air supply. McCormick struggled wildly in his chair, his thin hands clawing at the bigger man's arm. She watched in horror as the other bodyguard held McCormick in his chair. Wills stood and made his way around the desk, the cigar planted firmly between his teeth.

"Did you really think you could just come in here and threaten me?" Wills hissed through clenched teeth, leaning forward so he was just inches from McCormick's face. "I don't think you truly understand just who you are messing with!" Wills straightened his body and nodded slightly to the man who's arm was still wrapped tightly around McCormick's neck. The bodyguard reached into his back pocket and produced a small knife. McCormick began to kick his legs, trying to call out when he caught the glint of the metal in the corner of his eye.

"No, please, Mr. Wills." McCormick pleaded, his voice barley audible. The bodyguard moved his arm from McCormick's neck to his forehead, and with a quick flick of the wrist, sliced the wiry man's throat. She jumped back in shock, covering her mouth to muffle her gasp. She wildly looked around, raking her brain for a way to escape. If he found her now, especially with his money, she wouldn't be any better off than McCormick.

"Git him outta here." Wills ordered. "And find that brother of his, and take care of him, too."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Wills." the smaller bodyguard said, making his way toward the sofa. Her eyes widened when she heard his footsteps head her way. She scanned the floor around her and felt her heart sink when her dark eyes landed on the rolled up carpet at her feet. _Lord, you have got to be kidding, _she thought, piecing together what was sure to happen next.

"And, Olaf," the footsteps stopped. "make sure you don't take him out front this time. We have a back door for a reason."

"Yes, Mr. Wills." the footstep started again and stopped next to the sofa. _God, if you get me out of this, I swear to you I will attend services twice every Sunday, _she pleaded silently.

Olaf bent at his waist, and lifted the corner of the sofa before he began to move it aside. His gaze fluttered downward, connecting with hers. "What the hell?"

"Damn it." she hissed, quickly standing up and making her way toward the door.

"Josephine?" Wills cried out in confusion as she bolted past him. "Well, damn it, get her!" he called out, snapping Olaf and the other bodyguard out of their puzzlement. The satchel bounced against her thigh as she ran as fast as she could down the hallway. She didn't dare glance behind her, but she could hear Wills' bodyguards behind her, calling her name.

She ran through the saloon, still packed with patrons, pushing aside a few who couldn't step aside quick enough.

"Josephine, come back!" she heard Olaf call out. "Mr. Wills just wants to explain things to you." _Bullshit_ she thought as she slipped out the back door, relieved to see Mutt standing faithfully by the horses.

"Get on the horse!" she yelled as she blasted through the doorway.

"What's goin' on, Josie?" Mutt asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Goddamn it, Mutt, get on your damn horse!" Josephine expertly swung into the saddle of her awaiting horse, pausing just long enough to make sure her cousin made it on his horse before coaxing the steed to breakneck speeds.

"What the hell happened in there, Josie?" Mutt asked, persuading the painted horse to keep up with Josephine. She took a deep breath and tossed a wide grin over her shoulder.

"A slight deviation from procedure, my dear Mutt."

"Where the hell is she?" Wills snarled as his bodyguards slinked back inside the crowded saloon.

"She got away, Mr. Wills. She was with that guard of hers." Olaf answered sheepishly.

"You idiots!" Wills ran a thick hand through his graying hair. "You let her get away!"

"She already had horses waiting outside. There was no way we was going to catch up with her." Olaf pleaded. Wills angrily waved his hand and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean she already had horses waiting outside?" Wills asked quietly after a few moments.

"Well, that guard of hers was already outside with a couple horses." Wills clenched his fists as realization dawned on him.

"Already had horses outside." Wills repeated softly as he turned to make his way back up the stairs toward his office, his pace quickening as he reached the end of the hallway. As his gaze drifted to the safe by his desk, his blood began to boil. _She couldn't have_ he thought as he knelt down in front of the safe, spinning the dial to the numbers he was certain only he knew. The lock clicked and he pulled the door open. "That bitch!" he yelled as he peered into the empty space.

"What is it, boss?" Olaf asked from the doorway. Wills took a deep breath and slowly stood.

"I want you to find Josephine Devereaux and bring her back to me." he hissed without turning around. "I'm going to make her realize just what kind of mistake she made."


	2. Four Corners

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Four Corners, Arizona Territory_

_May 2nd_

The sun had nearly set by the time Ezra Standish decided to emerge from his rented room. Some days the memories of his days fighting in the War between the States were just too much for him. Those were the days he just wanted to sit in his room and drink, hoping the memories would drown in the whiskey, but they never did. They always came back.

But now he was feeling the effects of the liquor, and feeling lucky. He wanted to hit the tables, try his luck, and replenish his whiskey supply. The saloon was filled with more customers than usual; more of an opportunity to line his pockets he figured. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the bartender and settled at a table where J.D., Josiah, and Buck were already engaged in a friendly game of poker.

"Mind if I join you gentlemen?" he asked, his speech slightly slurred from the effects of the alcohol.

"Have a seat." Buck motioned to the empty chair across from him as he collected his winnings.

"Nice of you to join us, Ezra." Josiah said, beginning to deal out a new hand. "Was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come out that room."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away from spending quality time with you gentlemen." Ezra muttered sarcastically. "Draw or stud poker?"

"Draw." Buck looked up from his cards as a half dozen more men entered the already crowded saloon. "Lot of new faces in town."

"Word is one of them dancehall girls from back East is gonna be performin'" J.D. answered excitedly.

"Really." Ezra's green eyes widened with feigned excitement. "This should prove very enlightening for the young lad."

"Well, I think more women's what this town needs." Buck piped up. "Especially an attractive little dancehall girl." Josiah chuckled and shook his head as he added his bet to the small pile in the middle of the table.

"You playin' with us, Ezra?" Josiah asked quietly, a look of concern in his eyes when he realized the gambler wasn't paying attention.

"What?" Ezra asked, shifting his eyes from the half-empty shot glass in his hand.

"I said, 'you playin' with us'? Looks like your mind is elsewhere." Ezra finished the shot and flashed the preacher a smile as he refilled the glass, his gold tooth glinting in the light from the oil lamps.

"My mind is always in the present when I am engaged in a game of chance, Mr. Sanchez." Ezra tossed his chips to the center of the table and downed the harsh liquid. Josiah nodded, but not completely convinced of his friend's current frame of mind.

The crowd inside the tavern began to quiet down as the bartender abandoned his post behind the bar and lit the lights lining the edge of the stage. J.D. dropped his cards on the table and spun around in his seat, his dark eyes wide with anticipation.

"I seen this one show in Kansas, on my way out here," J.D. began, his eyes glued to the stage. "The singer was the prettiest woman I ever saw. And she had one hell of a voice, too."

"Fascinating." Ezra muttered, his attention focused on the whiskey in front of him.

"Gentlemen," the bartender called out, "for your listening and viewing pleasure, the stunning and talented Miss Annabelle Dixon." Ezra's head shot up at the name, his interest now focused on the stage as the small band began to play. _You've got to be kidding me, Lord_, Ezra thought as the singer emerged from behind the curtain, dressed in a rather revealing blue sequined outfit with a matching feather boa draped across her bare shoulders. Her blonde hair was tied high atop her head with loose tendrils brushing just below her shoulder.

"_If it's sinful to wink your eye, at each guy who just passes by, won't somebody please tell me why, it feels good to be bad?; if it's wonton to show your thigh…" _the crowd erupted into hoots and hollers as the singer suggestively strutted across the stage.

"Nice voice." J.D. smiled over his shoulder at Buck.

"That ain't all she's got going for her." He answered, grinning mischievously. "If that ain't the best set of gams on the best looking body I've ever…"

"Buck, do you mind?!" Ezra exclaimed, his voice strained, "I do believe we are engaged in a game of cards here."

"_Get in clinches that make you sigh, won't somebody please tell me why it feels good to be bad.!" _the music stopped as the singer paused, her face partially covered by the feather boa so that her dark eyes peered out to the crowd.. "_Damn good…." _The men exploded into applause and whistles as the singer took her bows.

"Very instructive." Ezra mumbled, finishing off another shot.

"Woo, gentlemen, there is a God." Buck yelled, a grin plastered across his face. "Mmm, what I wouldn't give to be just a speck of sweat on that honey's body…"

"Buck, do you mind?!" Ezra threw down his cards in disgust. "Really now, can just one member of the fairer sex come into your view without some sort of lewd and lascivious comment spewing from your lips." J.D. looked at Ezra, confusion filling his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Somethin' the matter with you, Ezra?" Buck asked.

"Maybe you've offended Mr. Standish." Josiah chuckled. Ezra tossed a withering look Josiah's way and abruptly pushed his chair from the table.

"I believe it is time for me to retire." Ezra stood, taking on last swig from the bottle of whiskey before glaring at the three men. "You gentlemen are begin to test me. Good night." Ezra spun on his heel and took off towards the back of the saloon.

"What's his problem?" J.D. asked, his eyes fixed on the retreating figure of their friend.

"Who knows." Buck muttered, reaching across the table and grabbing the bottle Ezra had left behind. "It's Ezra."

Ezra knew he had no plans of returning to his room. He almost couldn't believe it was her on that stage. Even with the wig and the name change, he knew it was her. She had walked out on him five years ago with every penny he had to his name. She was good. Had him believing she really cared for him; cared about his well-being. He should have known better. But now, here she was. He had vowed five years ago he was going to get even with her. And he was going to make sure he did just that.

After a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him, he slipped behind the stage, toward where he gathered the changing room would be. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the beast of a man at the end of the hallway, standing protectively in front of a door. Of course she was still traveling with him, he thought, he, after all, was her cousin. He began racking his brain on how he would be able to talk his way past the guard and continued on down the hallway and nonchalantly as possible.

When the man noticed him, he crossed his thick arms in front of his huge chest and straightened his body to his full height. Ezra smiled and tipped his hat. He knew he was no match for the giant who stood nearly a half a foot taller than him and probably outweighed him by a good seventy pounds, but he did have an advantage. He knew the beast was dumber than a box of rocks, and really no match for his level of intellect.

"Good evening, Mr. Mason." Ezra said kindly, stopping a few feet from the beast.

"Ezra." he answered back, his voice non-committal.

"Is she in there?" Ezra asked, motioning towards the door.

A slight nod. "She is."

"Well, I just want to go in and say hello."

"I can't let you in, Ezra." Ezra felt his anger boil inside him, but maintained his cool exterior.

"Why not?"

"You're on the list." Ezra blinked in surprise. How could _she _put _him_ on the list, he wondered.

Ezra managed to put on his best poker face and nodded slowly. "Of course. I apologize." With a tip of his hat, Ezra turned around slowly while reaching for the pistol he kept tucked under his left arm. When he was sure he had a good grip of the barrel, he spun back around, smashing the butt of the pistol against the larger man's temple. _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_, Ezra smiled at the thought as the bodyguard slumped to the ground. He straightened his jacket, put the pistol back into its holster and knocked softly on the door.

"Just a second, Mutt." he heard her call out. The sound of her soft Southern voice made his heart jump. He couldn't believe the effect just hearing her voice had on him, even after five years and even after all the things she had put him through.

The door swung open and she stuck her head out, her hair now brunette and tumbling loosely around her slender shoulders. She had ditched the showgirl outfit and had changed into a satin robe, tied tightly around her trim waist. Her sapphire eyes widened in surprise when they landed on the man she wished to never see again standing outside her dressing room door.

"Ezra?" she asked quietly, her voice unsure.

"Hello, darling." Ezra tipped his hat. "Nice to see you again." He said sarcastically through clenched teeth. She raised an eyebrow and stuck her head further out the doorway, sighing angrily when she saw her cousin passed out on the floor, a small trickle of blood streaming from the wound at his right temple.

"Now, what in God's name did you go and do that for?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and throwing a look of disdain Ezra's way.

"He said you put me on the list." Ezra answered back matter-of-factly.

"He dead?" Ezra shook his head.

"No, he'll just have one hell of a headache when he wakes up." She rolled her eyes and turned back in the room, leaving the door open so Ezra could follow. She looked over her shoulder as Ezra closed the door behind him and tossed him a sly smile.

"How'd you find me?" she asked, stepping behind a changing curtain, but not before dropping her robe a little too soon when she noticed Ezra was watching.

Ezra cleared his throat and diverted his eyes downward. "I believe you found me, darling." He glanced up and met her gaze. "You just happened to wander into my town. And a bad wig and a name change didn't stop me from immediately recognizing you, Josephine." Josephine glared at him from over the curtain, and she slipped on a satin, low cut dress the same color as the showgirl outfit she had donned twenty minutes before. "Let me give you a piece of advice, Josephine, never use a name you've used on a previous con. Just in case there happens to be some of your previous victims in the audience."

"I paid good money for that wig, Ezra Standish. And gentlemen seem to rather enjoy my blonde look." Ezra chuckled.

"I'm sure they do." Josephine's eyes flashed with anger at the tone in Ezra's voice.

"That is not what I met." she hissed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, sweetheart, I came to retrieve the monetary funds you appropriated from me." Josephine flashed him a sweet smile as she emerged from the curtain and settled in front of a full length mirror to pin up her dark hair.

"I don't have your money, Ezra." she said as she reaffixed the blonde wig atop her head.

"I see." Josephine turned and sauntered up to Ezra, a devious smile on her ruby lips. She ran her hands up Ezra's chest and looped her arms around his neck, tossing her head to the side as she gazed into his emerald eyes.

"You're not mad at me, are you, darling?" she whispered, running her fingertips through his hair. Ezra opened his mouth to answer, but found himself for once in his life, speechless. His eyes were transfixed on hers, which were now looking up at him with, what only could be described as complete innocence.

She winked as she pulled back just far enough to make it able for her to knee him very hard in an area very dear to him. As he doubled over in pain, Josephine threw her shoulders back and straightened the shoulders on her dress.

"That was for Mutt." she snarled, collecting a well worn satchel from the chair a few feet from the door. "Now, you can help me gather him up off the floor and get him to a doctor." she ordered, pulling the door open and tossing an impatient look Ezra's way as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Excuse me?" Ezra croaked, struggling against the fire in his groin.

"You heard me, Ezra Standish. That boy's at least a foot and a half taller than me. I certainly can't pick him up on my own. And you were the one who felt it necessary to smack him upside his head." Ezra took a deep breath, pushing the feeling he had of strangling Josephine where she stood out of his thoughts and slowly straightened his body.

"That hurt." Ezra yelled, wincing as the pain shot through his body.

"Well, I'm positive that hurt as well." she shot back, pointing at her cousin, who was now awake and struggling to sit up. The rage slipped from Josephine's eyes and the sweet Josephine that had been seducing him just seconds before was back as she knelt down to help Mutt sit up. "Mutt, honey, are you okay?" she asked quietly, gingerly touching the wound on his head. Ezra shook his head in amazement. She was crazy, he was almost certain.

"I'm sorry, Josie. I don't know what happened." Mutt muttered, wincing as Josephine touched his temple.

"It's alright, Mutt. It's not your fault." Josephine tossed an annoyed look over her shoulder. "Well…" Ezra rolled his eyes, but bent down to help Josephine pull Mutt to his feet. "Here," she reached into the satchel and handed Mutt a ten-dollar gold piece. "get yourself fixed up and buy a few rounds on me, okay?" she flashed him a wide smile. Mutt nodded and pocketed the gold . "But first, we're going to have that bump looked at. Ezra," she tossed an impatient look over her shoulder, "if you would be so kind to help me get my cousin to a doctor?" she asked cynically.

"Of course." Ezra muttered.

"You wouldn't happen to know the doctor in this town, do you?" she asked.

"The man is not exactly a doctor per se, but he is the closest thing this meager little town has got." Ezra said, steadying Mutt as he swayed precariously on his feet.

"Well, lead the way, Ezra." With the showgirl and the gambler supporting either side, the wounded man made his way into the saloon where Nathan was engrossed in a game of poker with Vin, J.D., Josiah, and Buck. As they approached, Buck and J.D. stood, the game quickly forgotten as they nearly fell over one another to reach the stunning singer first.

"Ma'am." Buck tipped his hat, pushing J.D. aside as a wide grin spread across his face. "Might I just say, you are looking lovely this evening. And you certainly have a magnificent singing voice." Josephine smiled sweetly back at Buck, batting her eyes seductively.

"Why, thank you, Mr.-"

"Buck, do you mind?" Ezra interrupted, his voice strained. "Can you not see there is a man in desperate need of medical attention?"

"What happened?" Nathan asked, taking Josephine's place.

"He fell." Ezra muttered. Josephine rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Standish here felt it necessary to hit my poor cousin upside his head for God knows what reason." Ezra flashed her a withered look.

"Well, Josiah, you mind helpin' me git this guy to my room so I can take a look at him?" Nathan asked.

"Not at all." Josiah took Ezra's place and together they led the still dazed man out of the crowded saloon.

"As I was saying, ma'am," Buck smiled, his eyes never leaving Josephine's face, "you were absolutely spectacular up there on stage tonight." Josephine flashed Buck a seductive smile.

"Again, thank you, Mr.-"

"Wilmington, Miss Dixon. But, please, call me Buck." he smiled as he brought her extended hand to his lips.

"And I'm J.D. Dunne, ma'am." J.D. pushed Buck aside and tipped his hat as he ignored the piercing stare from Buck.

"And you can call her Josephine Devereaux." Ezra piped up, a little less than pleased with the attention she was getting from Buck and J.D.. Josephine tossed Ezra a cold look, but quickly recovered herself.

"That's correct. I-sometimes use 'Annabelle Dixon' as…as a stage name." Josephine's dark eyes fluttered to the table Buck and J.D. had been sitting at a few moments before. "Were you gentlemen engaged in a game of poker?"

"Yes we were, Miss Devereaux." Buck said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Well," Josephine flashed a shy smile. "I'm not very good at games of chance. Maybe you could teach me, Buck?" she asked, her eyes wide with hope. _God, she really is a good actress_, Ezra thought, rolling his emerald eyes as he turned and headed toward the bar. He really needed a drink. There was just something about her that brought the need to drink, heavily and often.

"Well, it would be my honor, Miss Devereaux." Buck pulled a chair out and motioned her to sit. Josephine again smiled and began to sit, noticing for the first time the other man sitting at the table, his hat low on his head so she couldn't see his face. "Ma'am, this is Vin Tanner." Josephine felt her heart skip a beat at the name. _It really can't be_, she thought. Vin glanced up at his name and smiled a knowing smile at Josephine.

"Ma'am." Vin tipped his hat and began to deal the cards he had been shuffling in his hand.

"Mr. Tanner." Josephine nodded, the tone in her voice a little colder than she wanted. How could he be in this town, too? Was this her Purgatory? Had she died and not realized it?

The game went by quicker than she had anticipated. Buck was extremely helpful, and she felt she played the table perfectly. Ezra had taught her long ago how to count cards, and it seemed this was the easiest deck to count. Maybe it was the fact these gentlemen assumed it would be just another friendly game of poker, and they didn't hide their cards or shuffle as carefully as they should. Either way, she had all their money in no time, basking in the adoration Buck and J.D. continued to show her.

"Well, Miss Devereaux, you are one lucky lady." Vin smirked as she gathered the last pot. Josephine glanced up at him, quickly searching his eyes for any hint he would give her con away. Finding none, she grinned bashfully, dumping the winnings in her satchel, still stuffed with the spoils of her previous job.

"It seems Buck is just a wonderful teacher." Josephine coyly glanced Buck's way. "Now, if you gentlemen excuse me, I do need to retire." The men stood as Josephine did the same. "Gentlemen." she nodded politely, her eyes scanning the bar for the one man she told herself she didn't want to see, but knew she had to. She spotted him at the bar, rather engrossed in a bottle of whiskey. She glanced over her shoulder, gave a little wave to Buck and J.D., who hadn't taken their eyes off of her throughout the entire game, and made her way to Ezra, putting a little twist in her hips, for Buck and J.D.'s benefit, as well as anyone else who might be watching. She was used to the way the two had acted tonight. She knew early on she was beautiful, and she learned how to turn it into her advantage. She spent years honing her trade, which depended just as much her looks as it did on her acting ability. And she did have to say, she was pretty damn good at it.

She slid into the space next to Ezra, making sure to brush up against his arm ever so slightly. "Whiskey, please." she called to the bartender, keeping her eyes forward as she felt Ezra's eyes on her.

"So, might I assume you have lightened the pockets of my friends?" he asked sarcastically as she quickly downed the shot.

"Beginners luck, I suppose." she said innocently, motioning for another drink.

"Of course." Ezra muttered, turning his attention to the more pressing item in front of him.

"So, they're your friends?" she asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Acquaintances, really."

"I see." she finished her drink, and turned her body toward Ezra, slowly running her fingers up his arm. "So, is Mutt alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Ezra turned his head towards her, catching her gaze. She looked up at him sweetly, her azure eyes wide and unassuming, a teasing smile on her pouty lips. She hadn't changed a bit since he saw her last, if anything, she had become much more beautiful. She was definitely a looker. And he fell in love with her the second he first saw her. She had said she loved him, too, but obviously she knew at the time he was just going to be another notch on her belt.

He wanted to tear his eyes away from hers, but he couldn't. If a man wasn't careful, he could drown in those doe eyes, and it took everything in him just to keep his head above water.

"So, what _are_ you doing here, Josephine? Last I heard, you were in San Francisco." Ezra asked. She shrugged, bringing her hand up to pat the loose tendrils that tumbled to her shoulders, a nervous habit, he knew. She only did that if she was worried about something, and the look that briefly flashed in her eyes confirmed his suspicion.

"San Francisco got a tad bit old." she answered before leaning close, her face a mere few inches from Ezra's. "You checking up on me?" she asked slyly.

"I just heard a rumor you were there. No need to try to make anything of it." Josephine pulled back, annoyed.

"I see." she muttered.

"And if you think you are going to pull one of your little 'jobs' in this town, I suggest you begin thinking about moving on to the next unsuspecting burg." Ezra said coldly. Josephine stayed silent as she quickly turned on her heel and stormed out the crowded saloon, pausing only to flash quick, flirtatious smiles at the men who ran to introduce themselves. Ezra watched her as she left, turning back to his drink only after she slipped out the bat doors at the entrance of the saloon.

Josephine stomped back to her hotel, her face flushed with anger. How dare he talk to her like that. Like he was any better that she was. He was just mad she beat him to the punch five years ago. She had done the number one thing she knew she was never to do. She fell for a mark. And it broke her heart to leave him; she was so sure it was only a matter of time before he took off with her money, and she was sure not going to be the one left holding the bag. Her aunt had taught her better than that.

She breezed through the entrance of the hotel and made her way to her second floor room. She was so exhausted, and the thought of having to get up in a few hours to move on again didn't exactly appeal to her. Of course, having Wills and his two morons catching up with her didn't appeal to her either.

She paused outside her cousin's room briefly as she contemplated checking in on him. She decided against waking him; she was sure he was fine. Ezra wouldn't purposely hurt him too bad. She moved on to the room across the hall, her room, and jingled the key in the lock, surprised to find it already unlocked. She was certain she had locked it before she left. She shrugged off the nagging feeling something was wrong and pushed open the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes fell upon the body of her cousin, crumpled on the floor at the foot of her bed, a nasty looking wound slowly oozing blood from the upper right side of his chest.

Shaken, she slowly began to back out of the room, her eyes still focused on Mutt. She let out a surprised yelp when she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Hello, good-lookin'," the figure behind her whispered into her ear, disdain dripping from his voice. She felt her heart sink. "You're a hard one to keep up with, but glad we found you."

"Oh really." Josephine asked, trying to keep her voice as level as possible.

"Yep. And I think you know why we're here."


	3. Predicaments

**CHAPTER THREE**

Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to get out of her current predicament. She felt her options dwindle when Lucas exited her bathroom, the knife she recognized all to well grasped firmly in his right hand.

"Mr. Wills says we got to take ya back, darlin'." Olaf said, tightening the already impossibly strong grip he had on her upper arms. "He wants to know where the money's at."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about, Olaf." she answered sweetly, glancing briefly at the satchel in her hand. These two idiots weren't exactly geniuses, and she hoped they wouldn't put two and two together with the satchel.

"We're not here to play games with you, Josephine." Olaf hissed. "Mr. Wills is none too happy with you at the moment. He sent us here to git his money and bring you back so you can apologize, and maybe git yer job back. And he just wants you to hear him out on what you saw in his office that night. He wants a chance to explain himself."

"And the knife is, what, to make sure I'm a good listener?" Josephine sneered. Her heart was pounding so fast in her chest, she was sure she was going to pass out. She was terrified, but she wasn't about to let these guys know it. "Listen, fellas, I promised my brother I'd visit him, so maybe Mr. Wills can send me a letter explaining what I saw."

Olaf spun her around in one quick action and knocking the satchel from her grasp, letting it slide to the floor. "You're coming with us, Josie, one way or another. I prefer the easy way, you're much too pretty to cut up that face of yours." Olaf hissed, his eyes flashing pure fire.

"Forgive me, but I just don't believe you have my best interest in mind, Olaf." Josephine pushed against Olaf with every ounce in her tiny body, succeeding in freeing herself from his grasp. As Lucas advanced, she pulled the small Derringer she kept tucked away in a hidden pocket of her dress. She aimed and fired, but Olaf recovered too quickly, and she missed as he grabbed her from behind. She fought back wildly, running more on instincts than anything else, but she was outmatched. Olaf was nearly a hundred pounds heavier than she, and a hell of a lot stronger. He wrapped his arms around her body tightly, pinning her arms at her sides. She kicked wildly as Lucas advanced on her, knocking the wind out of the outlaw with a lucky kick to the stomach. She turned her focus back on Olaf, kicking her legs back like a mule, connecting with his knee with a satisfying crunch. His grip loosened as he howled in pain, and she slipped away from him. She tried to push past Olaf, but he blocked her way, and with a shove, knocked her hard against the wall in the hallway. The side of her head bounced off the woodwork, dazing her momentarily, and she struggled to stay standing. Olaf grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall, his body so close, she couldn't even attempt to kick at him again.

"Dammit, darlin', I wanted to do this the easy way!" he snarled.

"I ain't your 'darlin''." she hissed, spitting in his face. Olaf growled and slammed her against the wall again.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will, you bitch." he hissed, producing a knife of his own from his pocket.

"Now, sir, that is not any way to talk to a lady."

"Ezra?" she asked quietly, struggling to see past the haze in her eyes produced by the blows to her head.

"This ain't none of your business, mister, so take a hike." Olaf growled, pulling Josephine closer to him, his attention now focused on the gambler who began his advance down the narrow hallway.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Neither can I." Vin called out as he appeared from around the corner with the rest of the Seven in tow. Olaf lowered the knife to his side, surprised by the amount of men in the hallway.

"Looks like you're outnumbered." Ezra stated. "So, now I believe an apology is in order for the young lady." Olaf smirked, trying to hide his obvious nervousness. After a brief pause, Olaf pushed Josephine towards Ezra and took off back into the bedroom in the brief confusion. Ezra caught her as she stumbled as the rest of the men followed the outlaw, only to find he had already jumped from the second floor window to the ground below.

"Those bastards." Buck muttered as he watched them mount two steeds tied to the hitching post in front the hotel. "Come on." he urged, grabbing J.D. and running full speed down the hallway and stairwell with Josiah and Chris also in tow.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked Josephine quietly, his eyes filled with genuine concern.

She nodded. "Mutt!" she breathed, suddenly remembering her fallen cousin in the bedroom. She entered to find Nathan already leaning over Mutt, gingerly inspecting the knife wound to his chest. She knelt next to him, brushing Mutt's sandy colored hair from a fresh bump to his head. "Is he still alive?" she asked quietly.

Nathan nodded, but his face was etched with deep concern. "He's hurt real bad, though. Ezra, help me get him in this bed." Ezra dutifully obeyed, with so much as a whine or remark, much to Nathan's surprise. He figured it was more out of whatever feelings for the young beauty Ezra was so very hard trying to deny, then for his general wish for the wounded man's well-being.

After a brief struggle, the two men finally succeeded in lifting the heavy man into bed and Nathan went to work on removing the blood-soaked shirt from the man's body.

"We're sorry, Miss Josephine, but they got away." J.D. said breathlessly as the rest of the Seven entered the bedroom a short time later. Josephine gave a tiny smile and nodded.

"That's alright, J.D." she said quietly.

"I'm gonna need your boys help." Nathan said, never looking up from the nasty looking wound. "I need some fresh water and some bandages if we gonna git this boy to make it."

"I'll get the water." Buck offered.

"And I'll get the bandages." J.D. chimed in. Nathan worked hard on the injured man, with Josephine close by, refusing every attempt by Ezra and Vin to get her somewhere so she could get some rest. The sun was just peaking over the mountains by the time Nathan put the finishing touches on the wound and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"That's about all I can do, ma'am." he said apologetically.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked, her arms crossed protectively across her chest.

"The next day or so is gonna be kinda touchy, but I'll be here to make sure he pulls through." Josephine smiled and reached over to squeeze Nathan's hand.

"Thank you."

"Why do I take you back to your room so you can get some rest?" Ezra asked quietly, offering a reassuring hand on her arm.

"We're standing in it."

"Well, I rent a room down the hall, you can stay there if you like. I'm sure I can find other accommodations." Josephine shook her head as she crossed her slender arms protectively across her chest.

"M-Mutt has a room right across the hall. I can stay there." she said, cursing herself silently for letting her surprise show in her voice.

"We might want to get you somewhere safe, in case those guys think about coming back." Chris interjected.

"No-no, that won't be necessary, Mr. Larabee."

"They seemed awful persistent about getting you to go back with them." Vin piped up. "You know them fellas?"

"Our paths have crossed." she said, wishing they would just leave her alone and let her go to a room, any room, so she could grab a quick nap before hightailing it on out of this damn town. Of course they were going to come back, probably to kill her. There was no way she was going to stay here. She only prayed Mutt would be safe without her. Maybe they'd leave him alone and solely come after her. God, she hoped so.

"Meaning?" Ezra pressed.

"Meaning,…" she wanted to lie, but for some reason she couldn't. There was that part of her who wanted to stop running, stop lying, stop stealing. That part of her who wanted to settle down, live a boring, normal little life. And right now that little part was screaming at her, telling her these men truly wanted to help her, without wanting or expecting anything in return, a concept very foreign to her. She sighed. "Those two idiots were Olaf Franklin and Lucas Jennings." Damn that annoying little part of her. "They work for my _former_ boss back in San Francisco. They've been trying to track me down so they can persuade me to go back to California with them."

"Why?" Chris asked. Josephine paused. Did she really want to tell these men? Five of them she didn't even know, and the other two she completely conned them out of everything they owned. Could she trust them? Would they trust her?

"I was caught in a position which caused me to witness an event not intended for my eyes." she paused to search each man's face for any hint they weren't listening or didn't believe.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"I…inadvertently witnessed my boss order the murder of some poor soul a few weeks ago. Mutt and I have been on the run ever since."

"That would explain a few things." Vin muttered quietly.

"And more than likely, these fellas'll be back to come and get you." Chris surmised.

"That could be a possibility." she agreed quietly. "So you can understand it when I say it is imperative my cousin and I catch the next stage out of town tomorrow morning."

"Your cousin's not gonna be able to go anywhere, Miss Josephine." Nathan said, shaking his head. "If you force him to make a journey at this point, he could die." Josephine bit her bottom lip, disappointment flashing in her eyes.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked, the fear she felt creeping into her voice. "Those idiots are going to come back here and kill me."

"We're not gonna let that happen, Josephine." Vin assured. "We're gonna help you." She scrutinized each man's face again, that little voice even louder, telling her these men were serious, and willing to help.

"So what are you thinking?" Chris asked. Vin shrugged.

"We'll just dig in and wait for them to come back. In the mean time, we got to keep these two safe."

"Well, I'll be here watching over Mutt." Nathan said.

"We'll make sure you're looked out for, Josephine." Vin assured. "But, you should get some rest."

"And I'll take the first watch." Buck piped up, offering his arm to escort Josephine to the room across the hall, which she took, flashing a sweet smile for his benefit. When she was finally alone, after listening to Buck ramble on how he would be right outside the door, just in case she needed anything, she collapsed on the firm bed, her body completely exhausted. She yanked the wig from her head and let her hair loose. God, she was tired. But she really had to think of a way out of here. She knew it was against her better judgment, but she didn't trust anyone, especially five guys she didn't know from Adam and two men she betrayed before. She had survived for so long trusting her gut, and it was now telling her to move on towards Kansas, like her first plan. What the hell was she thinking coming here in the first place?

Ezra. That's what made her ditch her first plans. She hadn't even told Mutt why they were deviating from the plans she had laid out weeks before she pulled the last job on her boss. She was told Ezra was here, doing some protection job for the citizens of this little town. She didn't know exactly what angle Ezra was playing, but it hadn't really mattered. She had some stupid little idea in her head he would see her, fall in love with her all over again, and he would take her away, keep her safe. It hadn't sounded so silly when she dreamed about it over and over. _What am I? Some little lovesick kid_? She asked her self, rolling onto her side. What the hell was she thinking? This wasn't some romance novel. This was real life. And her life was in danger. _And I should have just headed to Kansas like I planned._

She woke a few hours later, without even realizing she had slipped into a deep sleep. She sat up and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She glanced down at her crumpled dress, noticing for the first time small specks of blood staining the fabric. She reached up and gingerly touched the side of her head, remembering the knock against the wall earlier.

Her stomach rumbled, she was thirsty, and she thrived for some sort of human contact. She wondered who was outside her door now. She was certain they'd be willing to escort her to dinner after a quick change of clothes.

She slowly turned the knob and peeked her head out into the hallway, smiling as she caught Vin looking up at her from the chair outside the door.

"Mornin' ma'am." he said, tipping his hat. "Sleep well?"

"As well as expected, I suppose. How's Mutt?"

"Still in there with Nathan. His color's a bit better, though." Josephine smiled.

"Mind if I go over there to see him?"

"I'm sure he'd like that." Josephine left the door cracked as she crossed the hall, knocking quietly before entering. Nathan looked up from the book he was reading and gave her a kind grin.

"How's he doing, Doc?" she asked, leaning over the bed to run a hand through Mutt's hair, careful to avoid the wound Ezra had given him the night before.

"He's lookin' a bit better. I'll be able to say more once he wakes up." Nathan looked up a her with concern. "How bout you, Miss Josephine?"

"I'm fine." she answered. "I came to see how he was doing, and grab a change of clothes from the closet." she gave Mutt's limp hand a squeeze before making her way to the closet where she had hung up one of her favorite dresses the night before. "I was going to get something to eat, and if you want, when I'm done, I'll come back up here to relieve you so you can get some rest, Mr. Jackson." Nathan shook his head.

"That's alright, ma'am. Ezra came up here to relieve me a little bit ago." Josephine couldn't hide her surprise. Ezra? Maybe he felt guilty about smacking Mutt upside his head, she figured.

"Well, alright, then. If you need anything…"

"I'll be fine. And so will your cousin." Josephine smiled and headed back out into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind her.

"How's he doin'?" Vin asked.

"Fine." she stepped into her room, pausing in the doorway. "I'm incredibly famished, Mr. Tanner. Perhaps you could escort me to dinner?"

"Of course."

"Good. Let me just get changed." She dressed quickly into the deep red satin dress that fit snugly around her tiny waist, and cut to show her décolletage . She pulled her dark hair high atop her head, wrapping it into a loose bun. She checked her reflection in the full length mirror, satisfied with what she saw. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her she hadn't eaten in quite some time. She emerged from the room, enjoying the look she received from Vin as she stepped into his view.

"Ready?" he asked, standing and offing an arm to escort her.

"Absolutely, Mr. Tanner."


	4. Dinner

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ezra had tried to catch a few hours of sleep, but hadn't been able to relax. He had even offered to watch over Mutt for Nathan, ignoring the confused look he had received from the healer, so he could grab a bit of sleep himself. After Nathan returned refreshed, Ezra decided it was his turn, but just couldn't seem to fall asleep. So, he had decided to head back downstairs to the saloon. He was sure there would be a poker game already in progress.

After he dressed, he made his way downstairs, pleased to see his assumption about the game was correct. A small group of out-of-towners were engaged in a game in a table tucked in the back of the saloon. Fresh faces, improved chance to make more money.

"You gentlemen mind if I join you?" Ezra asked politely, tipping his hat as a friendly hello.

"Pull up a chair." a member of the group piped up, motioning to the empty seat across from him. "The game's five card stud, stranger. In ante's twenty." Ezra nodded and reached into his wallet he kept tucked in a hidden pocket inside his jacket and pulled enough for the stake.

"You happen to catch that show earlier?" Another player asked as the cards were dealt. "I ain't ever seen a lady look as mighty fine as that."

"She's the only reason I came into town." The dealer answered. "I ain't never seen a set of gams on a gal like that back in Tennessee."

Ezra rolled his eyes as he struggled to keep his attention focused on the hand dealt to him. He was seriously beginning to wonder if sitting with the Josephine fan club was worth a few hundred dollars. The last thing he wanted to see or hear about was Josephine.

"Want any cards, Mister?" the dealer asked after snapping his fingers in front of Ezra's face. Ezra took a quick glance at his hand, two Ace's and two King's, and tossed the three of clubs onto the table.

"Just one, please." he said. The dealer tossed a card his way and went back to looking at his own hand. Ezra placed his new card with the rest, pleased to see he was dealt an Ace of spades. This hand was his, and he didn't even have to cheat.

"I think I'll see your ten and double it." One player, Joseph, he thought he heard his name was, said, throwing a few bills into the pot.

"I call." another player said before turning towards Ezra. "What about you, stranger?"

"Well, sirs, I do believe…" Ezra's voice trailed off when he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He recognized the dress before he even saw her face. She walked down the stairs with graceful agility, no small task considering she was perched atop four inch heels. The dark fabric complemented her milky skin and made her blue eyes stand out more so. He felt a twinge of jealousy when she flashed Vin Tanner, whose arm she was all too attached, a dazzling smile.

"Something wrong, friend?"

"I fold." Ezra tossed his cards on the table and headed towards the beauty and the bounty hunter, not sure why, or what he would say when he intercepted them. Josephine noticed him first, the corners of her ruby painted lips turning slightly upward into a cunning grin when he caught her eye.

"Goin' somewhere?" Ezra asked, deliberately bumping against Vin's arm as he passed.

"Mr. Tanner is being a gentleman and escorting me to supper." Josephine answered, remnants of the sly smile still upon her lips.

"Is that so?" Ezra asked, irritated, his eyes never leaving hers. He knew she could tell he was jealous, and she was playing all her cards perfectly. He felt his cheeks flush when she pulled herself closer to Vin, raising an eyebrow in amusement to his reaction.

"Care to join us, Ezra?" Vin asked.

"Don't you think you should get some rest?" Ezra asked, ignoring Vin.

"I'm hungry." Josephine shot back defensively. Vin stayed quiet as he observed the show in front of him. He had never seen Ezra act this way before, especially over a woman, and each second they stood there talking, Josephine seemed to be losing more and more of that Southern charm.

After a brief pause, Vin decided it was safe to talk again. "So, you gonna join us, Ezra?" he asked again, curious to see if the cold stares that passed between Ezra and Josephine would eventually warm.

"No." Ezra replied sharply. Then, remembering the manners his mother had pounded into him at an early age, he added "No, thank you, Mr. Tanner, I am otherwise engaged." With a brief nod Vin's way, he turned stridently on his heel and made his way towards the glossy mahogany bar, again in need of a stiff drink. He watched Vin and Josephine leave the saloon as he downed the first shot quickly. _Amazing_, he thought as he motioned for another drink. Seven years after first laying eyes on her as she danced across a stage on a Mississippi ferry boat and five years after she danced back out his life, with eight hundred dollars of his money, the feelings he felt for her were still there, as strong as ever. Hell, he had even left behind a pot of certain winnings not more than five minutes ago just because of some childish jealous feeling that crept up when he saw her on the arm of someone else. He had broken his number one rule: never trust a cheater.

They had made an incredible team. He watched her pick the pocket of every man she sashayed up to during her show with ease and grace. She knew their attention was focused elsewhere, and she used her blinding beauty both on and off the stage to fill her pockets with the monetary funds of the unlucky saps that were often left stunned and speechless when she really turned on the charm. She had even taken his wallet when she made her rounds after her last show of the night. He offered her a drink and let her get close enough, knowing she'd make anything of value that wasn't attached to him hers. She was good. He hadn't even felt her slip the wallet from his breast pocket. After a few drinks and a few laughs, she moved on away from him, tossing him one of her gorgeous smiles over her shoulder as she sauntered away. He watched her closely for the rest of the evening until she left for her hotel room. Following her home, he waited until she closed the door to her rented room behind her before knocking twice softly. It hadn't been too hard to convince her they'd make an unstoppable team together, and soon they'd be richer than they could even imagine.

And they were. They eventually created a series of codes that would tell him what each man was holding during high stakes poker games as she danced by. He fell in love with her instantly, and it seemed she had the same feeling for him, as well. And when he asked her to be his bride, there had seemed to be genuine tears of happiness in her eyes as she said 'yes'. But, then not more than two months later, she was gone, along with every cent he was saving to buy his own saloon.

Ezra tossed a few bills on the bar before grabbing the bottle of whiskey the barkeep had left close by and headed upstairs to his room. He needed a whole lot more than just one stiff drink.

"So, where do you know Ezra from?" Vin asked as tactfully as he could after they had settled at the restaurant across the street.

"Excuse me?" Josephine asked after finishing the contents of her wine glass. She tipped the bottle to refill it as Vin sat back in awe. He had never seen a woman drink so much or so quickly. They hadn't even been served their meals yet, and the wine the owner had brought, free of charge because he was such a fan, he had said, was nearly half empty.

"Ezra." he repeated. "Where do you know him from?"

"Our paths have crossed." Josephine muttered after downing half the liquid in her glass with one swallow. When she caught the look Vin was giving her, she set the glass down softly on the table and gave him a sheepish grin. "Forgive me, Mr. Tanner for being so rude. I'm just…incredibly parched." Vin smiled a took a swig of his own wine glass.

"Your paths have crossed." he repeated thoughtfully. "Like our paths have crossed." Her dark eyes glinted with mischief as a wily grin spread across her face.

"So I hear you're wanted in Tuscosa." She began slyly. "Never would have thought I'd live to see the day Vin Tanner was wanted for murder."

"How's your brother doin'?" he asked, his eyes peering over the rim of the glass as he took a small sip.

"I hear he's fine." she answered. "Still don't know where he is, though."

"I've got more important things to worry about than taking your brother in, Josephine."

"Still don't know where he is, Mr. Bounty Hunter." she shot back, sitting up as straight in her chair as her back would allow. "I, too, have more pressing matters to think of." With a flick of the wrist, she tossed her dark mane over her shoulder before adding, "In case you've forgotten why you and your little band of do-gooders felt it necessary to lock me in a little room for most of my waking hours."

"You're not locked in your room, Jo," Vin stated, "and I figured you agreed we'd help you so you don't meet that unfortunate alternative you spoke of earlier."

"Right." she agreed as she raised an eyebrow, her face filled with defeat. The two stayed quiet as their dinners arrived and they began to fill their bellies with the hearty helpings that filled their plates.

After a full supper, and the shameless gushing of the owner throughout, Vin escorted the showgirl back to the saloon and the rented room upstairs.

"You know, if your plan is to make Ezra mad with jealousy, I reckon it's working." Vin said as they paused outside the room.

"I barely know Ezra." she answered defensively, her concentration a little too focused on the task of searching for her room key inside her clutch purse.

"Right." he said, letting his voice sound a little too unbelieving. She turned to glare at him as she jiggled the key in the lock until it clicked.

"I can't imagine why you don't believe me, Mr. Tanner." she said, her bottom lip pouting a little as she feigned a look of melancholy.

"I can't either." was his reply. Josephine stepped into the room and after a pause, she turned back around, leaning her slim body against the door frame as she bit the bottom lip that was poking out in a pout a few seconds before.

"So, you'll be right outside this door, won't you?" she asked, giving him a lingering look with her wide sapphire eyes.

"Yes ma'am." The answer rewarded him with a seductive smile.

"Well, then, good night, Mr. Tanner." He tipped his hat and gave her a small smile.

"Good night, Josephine." She turned on her heel and softly closed the door behind her. She sank into the bed, her fingers tapping nervously against her thigh. She was beginning to feel restless, not knowing what was waiting for her. Plus, she'd rather be down in the saloon, with an adoring crowd and a drink in her hand.

She decided to keep busy by riffling through the tattered satchel she had stashed under the bed. She dumped its contents on the bed and ran her hands through her ill-gotten plunder. It was more money than she had ever seen, she thought to herself as she gazed blissfully at the pile of money. When she wrote to her brother in Kansas, she had left out the part about stealing a safe full of money. She wanted to surprise him with enough money so, hopefully, he would leave his outlaw life behind, before he had a run-in with a bounty hunter or lawman who would take the former of the "Dead or Alive" promise of the three thousand dollar bounty on his head. He was the only one she could trust completely. The only man in her life who hadn't abandoned her, or treated her as a piece of meat.

Of course, Ezra had also treated her with absolute respect and promised to always be by her side.

She began to scoop up the money and stuffing it into the satchel in disgust. What was a matter with her? Why was he always on her mind?

She heard J.D.'s voice on the other side of the door, offering to take over watch for the night. She heard Vin agree and listened to his footsteps fade down the hall. Suddenly, an idea dawned on her. After giving her reflection a good once-over in the mirror, she opened the door. J.D. looked up from the chair in surprise, and struggled to stand up, only to have his leg tangle up in one of its legs. J.D. stumbled and fell hard on his side, pain shooting up his left side as he crashed to the floor. He quickly recovered and stood, giving Josephine a lopsided and embarrassed grin as he straightened the gun belt around his waist.

"Miss Devereaux." he greeted her, his face bright red from embarrassment.

"Good evening, Mr. Dunne. Are you alright?" she asked, a look of concern crossing her face.

"Oh, yes, ma'am." J. D. picked his derby hat from the floor and placed it atop his head. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Well," she paused and tilted her chin down, bit her bottom lip and look up at his longingly, a look that she knew would make most men crumble and agree to any demand she made, "I was hoping I could run downstairs real quick and grab a drink?" she battered her eyes seductively, pleased to see J.D.'s face grow even redder. "I'm awful thirsty."

"Well, ma'am, I-I really am not supposed to let you go alone. I could escort you if you like?" Josephine twisted her bottom lip into a tiny pout.

"Well, no offense, Mr. Dunne, but I'd really like to have some time to myself, you understand, don't you?" she asked, brushing her hand along his arm.

"Um…" J.D. stammered as he watched her fingers glide over the fabric of his shirt. "Well, I-I'm sorry, Miss Devereaux, but I really can't do that."

"Well, then," she murmured, giving him a devious smile, "how about a game of poker?"


	5. Memories

**CHAPTER FIVE**

After the last drop of whiskey was drained from the bottle, Ezra decided it was time for rest. He slid his boots from his feet, taking the wad of money he kept tucked protectively inside and slid it into his pillowcase. He had started to undo his necktie when there was a slight rap on his door. He pulled it open, not expecting to see Josephine standing on the other side of the heavy wooden entrance. She was still dressed in the deep red dress, perfectly tailored to fit every curve on her body, and she still looking as striking as ever.

He took a moment to collect himself before straightening his body and tossing his head back to look as arrogant and uncaring as he could. "May I help you?"

"I know for a fact there's a lot of things you could do for me." Josephine purred. "May I come in?"

"I prefer you didn't." he answered coolly. A pained look crossed Josephine face and after seeming to remember the paper wrapped package clasped tightly in her hand, she held it out, motioning from Ezra to take it.

"What's this?" he asked as he took it from her grasp. When she didn't answer, he unwrapped the parcel. His jaw dropped in surprise, but only for a second, when he saw the neatly stacked bills inside. He hastily covered his wonder and tossed her another distrustful look. "What's this?" he asked again.

"It's yours." she replied, watching his expressions carefully. "It's the money I took from you five years ago."

"I thought you said you didn't have it." she shrugged, giving him a lopsided grin. He heaved a deep sigh and did something he believed he'd soon regret. He grabbed her hand and stuffed the parcel into her palm. "I don't want your money." he said coolly, turning away from her as he began to shed the revolvers he kept on his hip and shoulder. "Of course, I have reservations it really is _your_ money. From what poor soul did you obtain said funds?"

"Truthfully?" Ezra smirked.

"Sweetheart, I seriously doubt you could be truthful, even if you tried." he sneered, trying to keep his attention focused on unraveling the tie from around his neck, and not on Josephine's reflection in the mirror and the look of hurt in her eyes.

"I was in my boss's office that night, misappropriating some of his wealth into my own." she answered harshly. "That's when I observed that poor gentleman's murder."

"I don't understand what would make you believe I would trust anything that comes from your mouth, my dear Josephine." he said, trying to keep his voice calm and steady, even though he could feel the hurt and betrayal he felt bubbling to the surface. He was torn by the love he still felt for her and the anger he felt about her treachery. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't afford to be hurt again by her, either. "I don't even know anything about you." he mumbled absent-mindedly, not really sure if he had said the last aloud.

He watched her step into the room, letting the door slam shut behind her. She stopped a few inches from him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn toward her. "I'll tel you anything you want to know." she began softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was born in Savannah, Georgia on June 10th. My daddy was a preacher, and my mother was a schoolteacher." she continued, running her fingers gently through his hair. "She died when I was two of consumption. Soon after, my daddy decided he was going to head out to California and strike it rich, so he could provide for us proper, he said. I haven't seen him since." she added, the pain obvious in her voice. "My four older brothers were sent to live with an uncle in Missouri, and my older sister, Mattie, and I were sent to live with my aunt in Midland, Texas. She worked in a saloon…but it wasn't exactly one of the higher-class saloons, if you know what I mean." He did.

"She was a wonderful woman." Josephine added, more as a defense for aunt than anything else. "When I was fourteen, the saloon owner decided Mattie and I would make wonderful saloon girls as well." she said, scorn and disdain dripping from her voice. "My aunt was never going to allow it, so she told us the only way she could keep us safe was to send us away. So, we left. Mattie and I headed to El Paso after deciding to make up a sister act. We stayed in El Paso for a few years, but the sister act broke up after Mattie just became so increasingly jealous that I was the better singer, and better looking as well." He smiled. At least her ego was still intact.

He was so caught up in her sapphire eyes, but still aware of her fingers making tiny circles lightly on the back of his neck and through his hair.

"I eventually ended up in Paris, stayed there for a while until I came back to the States and ended up on the riverboat where I met you."

"I thought Mr. Tanner was supposed to make sure you stayed safe in your room." Ezra said callously, trying desperately from sinking deeper in those eyes. Josephine pulled her body closer to his, her hip brushing against his.

"I won my temporary freedom from Mr. Dunne in an auspicious game of poker." she cooed. "I told him I was going down to the bar and grab a drink."

"Maybe you should get back before he decides to send a search party out for you." Ezra said diplomatically, gently pushing Josephine away, with much regret. She looked up at him in disbelief before reaching up to pat her hair. That nervous habit again, he figured. Her cheeks turned crimson and she quickly turned away in embarrassment, advancing toward the door as swiftly as she could while still keeping her composure.

"Forgive me for…" she stumbled over the words, not exactly sure what she wanted to say. "Forgive me for being so forward, Mr. Standish." she finished quietly, not willing to risk a look back as she opened the door. She placed the package she still gripped securely in her hand on the nightstand next to the door before taking her leave, closing the door softly behind her.

She made her way slowly down the hall, fighting to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from falling down her face. She stopped to lean against the wall for support before making the turn that would lead her to her door. She blinked rapidly, clearing the tears from her eyes, not wanting to show any kind of weakness in front of J.D. After she was certain her eyes were clear and her poise regained, she turned the corner. J.D. looked up at her with relief as she walked gracefully down the hallway.

"I was starting to get worried, Miss Devereaux." J.D. said, the words rushing from his lips. "You said you were only gonna be gone for a second."

"I apologize, Mr. Dunne." she said flatly as she pushed her door open. The door slammed shut behind her, leaving J.D. to stare at the space once occupied by Josephine in wonder.


	6. Never Alone

**CHAPTER SIX**

He stared at the door for what seemed like hours since she had left, hoping she'd come through it again so he could tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, and how much he needed her. She was the only woman who ever really understood him. He still remembered the nights he would wake up in a sweat, terrified from the demons that haunted his dreams ever since the War ended. She would hold him, whispering everything was alright, the War was over, and she was there for him. She told him she understood the toll the War took on a person; she had to live through it, she had to spend nights worrying if her brothers would make it back alive, after they enlisted. Three didn't. Then, she had to deal with the different person her surviving brother came back as, she had told him. He was so angry, she said, so hateful.

Ezra had come back hateful and angry, too. But she had changed him. And he would forever be grateful for it.

When he finally realized she wasn't coming back, he decided to take control on his own. He stumbled out into the hallway, ignoring the fact he was still bootless and half-dressed. He didn't care, he was too drunk to care. And he was too drunk to think about what kind of mistake he could be making.

He made his way down the hallway, ignoring the peculiar stare he received from J.D. as he approached her door.

"Ezra?" J.D. asked, an eyebrow raised in wonder.

"I believe it is my turn to watch over the fair Miss Devereaux." Ezra stated wryly, fighting to keep his body from swaying.

"Are you sure, Ezra?" J.D. asked. "You don't even have any boots on."

"Do I really need boots to sit here and make sure she doesn't sneak outta here?" Ezra asked, pulling himself to his full height.

"I guess not." J.D. answered. After a few moments, and a look of annoyance form Ezra, J.D. muttered a good night and disappeared down the hall.

After he was sure J.D. was gone, be rapped on the door twice, a little louder than he wanted. After a few moments, the door opened a cracked and Josephine poked her head out, not bothering to disguise the look of shock that crossed her face.

"Ezra?" she asked, unsure.

"I love you." he blurted out before he even realized what he said. Josephine's eyes widened as she pulled the door open the rest of the way.

"What?" she asked timidly, uncertain of what to make of the half-dressed gambler that now stood before her.

"I said 'I love you'." he repeated. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her close to him. He kissed her, softly at first, then more intensely. She could taste the alcohol on his breath, and for a second wondered if it wasn't the whiskey talking for him. As he pushed his way into her room, his lips still locked with hers, he kicked the door closed behind his. His hands clumsily ran over her body, pulling at the too many layers of clothing.

"Ezra." she whispered as they made their way to the bed. Their lovemaking was urgent at first, as if to fill a carnal need that was buried deep inside them. As time wore on, their lovemaking was much more sensual, much more leisurely, with more care.

After they finished, after the last of the kisses and loving words passed between them, Ezra held her close, running his hands through her tangled hair, listening to the sound of her rhythmic breathing. He couldn't believe just how beautiful she looked lying there in his shirt, curled against his side, her head leaning on his chest.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy. He fought to stay awake as long as he could, not wanting to leave this peaceful moment.

He awoke a few hours later, not realizing he had fallen asleep, and not sure what awoke him. He looked down, happy to see Josephine still curled against him, still in a deep sleep.

The sound of a loose floorboard creaking and a soft curse pulled him completely out of sleep. He sat up quickly, causing Josephine to wake.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice still groggy, when she noticed the look of concern on Ezra's face. He held a finger to his lips. She bolted upright when the loose floorboard creaked again. "Ezra?" she called out quietly as he climbed out of bed in search of a weapon, cursing himself for leaving his revolvers back in his room.

"Where's your gun?" he asked. She pointed to the bookcase across the room. He grabbed the Derringer from its place atop the oak structure, checking to make sure it was loaded.

As he cocked the gun, the door slammed open and Olaf entered, followed closely by Lucas. Josephine cried out and pulled the covers to her chest. The sudden movement startled Ezra, and the first shot missed its intended target. Olaf lunged toward Ezra as Lucas grabbed Josephine and pulled her, kicking and screaming.

Across the hall, the noise startled Nathan from a wistful sleep. After assuring Mutt was still in the bed, he grabbed his Colt from the gun belt he draped over the bedpost and stormed through the door, not expecting the scene in the hall. He didn't even see the butt of the gun coming from his left, crashing into the side of his head, knocking him out instantly.

Meanwhile, inside Josephine's room, Ezra had managed to get a few good punches in before putting Olaf back in the sights of the Derringer. "Let her go, or I kill him." Ezra ordered, cocking the weapon.

"You only got one shot in that little peashooter." Olaf smirked, wiping the blood from the lip Ezra had busted with a well aimed punch.

"Then you gentlemen must decide amongst yourselves which one of you is gonna die." Ezra shot back.

"I believe the arrogance you show in this situation is premature." A voice from the doorway called out.

"Mr. Wills." Josephine said, a mixture of surprise and fright twisting her pretty face.

"Josephine." Wills stepped toward Josephine and Lucas, who still had his arms wrapped tightly around her, causing Ezra to shift the barrel from Olaf to Wills.

"Don't you touch her, you bastard!" Wills stopped and smiled thinly at Ezra.

"I don't believe you're in the position to make demands, sir." Wills turned back toward Josephine and reached out to brush the hair from her head, causing her to pull back as if the touch burned her skin. "I believe you have something of mine, Josephine."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wills laughed heartily.

"I think you do." he said. "Now, you can either tell me where it is, or I can leave Olaf and Lucas here to persuade the answer from you." As he spoke, Olaf lunged toward Ezra, causing Ezra to turn and fire the last bullet. The round hit its mark, tearing through Olaf's chest, piercing his heart. The man slumped the floor, lifeless. Wills used the distraction to his advantage, pulling his own revolver from his hip, aiming it squarely at Ezra's head.

"Or, I can just kill your boyfriend here." Wills said sinisterly, cocking the revolver.

"Don't!" Josephine cried out, reaching an arm toward Wills. "Please, I'll tell you where the money is, just please, don't hurt him."

"Well," Wills began after a brief pause, "I'm waiting."

"Under the bed. In a satchel." she answered dejectedly. Wills, his eye still on Ezra, bend down beside the bed, running his hand across the floor until he felt the leather. His eyes glistened as he pulled the bag from its hiding spot, opening it to briefly check the contents inside.

"Is it all here?"

"Yes." Josephine lied.

"Good." He tossed the satchel over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"You're not taking her anywhere." Ezra shouted as Lucas began to drag Josephine out the door. 

"Excuse me?" Wills asked, raising the pistol once more.

"She's not leaving with you." Wills smiled as he slowly pulled the trigger, the bullet tearing through the right side of Ezra's chest.

"Ezra!" Josephine screamed as Ezra slumped to the floor beside Olaf's fallen body. "You son-of-a-bitch!" she cried, struggling against Lucas's mighty grip.

"Such language, my dear." Wills tsked as he led the way down the stairs leading to the back of the saloon.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping to wake anyone to help her escape.

Lucas's hand flew to her mouth, cutting her screams short. She tried to bite the calloused flesh, but he ended up pushing so hard against her mouth, she tasted blood from where her teeth dug into her lip.

"Listen to me, Josephine." Wills hissed, his face close to hers. "You made a big mistake by stealing from me. And I'm gonna make sure you pay."

Her eyes widened in fear as she felt Lucas's muscled arm wrap around her frail neck. She clawed frantically at the constricting flesh as his grasp tightened, cutting her precious air supply. The world began to blur and her body grew weak.

Then the world went dark.


	7. She's A Con Artist, JD

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Despite the late hour, the bar was still packed with patrons. Josephine being in town had caused quite a stir, in more ways than one.

Josiah, Vin, and Chris were sitting at a table closest to the back, away from the gaggle of new faces, half-heartedly playing a game of poker, and engaged in friendly conversation. Each man was still alert, however, keeping true the promise they made to Josephine.

"So, has anyone else noticed how strange Ezra's been acting lately?" Josiah asked as he dealt a fresh hand to each of the men.

"Bein' in love'll do that to a man." Chris answered back, sharing an amused grin with Vin.

"Hard to believe Ezra's capable of feeling any type of attachment to somebody." Vin said as he studied the cards dealt to him.

"Well, Josephine's a hell of a woman." Josiah said, tossing the opening bet in the middle of the table.

"That she is." Vin agreed, mirroring Josiah's action.

"Look who it is." Chris announced, causing the other two men to look up and follow Chris's gaze, watching as J.D. made his way towards the group..

"Speaking of a man bein' in love…" Vin started, tossing a knowing smile Josiah's way.

"I'd say it's more of an infatuation." Josiah smiled back as J.D. made a place for him at the table.

"I thought you were looking after Josephine." Vin asked, taking a long gulp from his beer.

"Ezra relieved me. He was acting kinda weird, too."

"When isn't Ezra acting weird?" Vin chuckled, adding a small stack of chips to the pile already in the middle of the table.

"Well, weirder than usual. Course, he's been acting kinda weird for a while now, huh?"

"The man's in love, J.D." Josiah stated, tossing him a wide, tooth filled grin. "It's a very disorienting emotion."

"In love? With who?" The three men shared a grin at the expense of their younger friend. No one ever accused J.D. of being a quick one.

"With Miss Josephine, J.D." Josiah answered, a small grin on his lips.

"Really?" J.D. asked, pushing hit hat back on his head. "I never woulda guessed. But I can see why. She's awful pretty and sweet as hell, too." Vin tossed a knowing smile at Chris before bringing his beer to his lips. He had already told Chris his own story about the "sweet" Miss Josephine. He was pretty sure Ezra's was nearly the same. "What?" J.D. asked, catching the looks that passed between the two men.

"Josephine's not as sweet and gentile as you think, kid." Vin answered.

"What do you mean? She's the sweetest and kindest woman I ever met."

"She's a con artist, J.D." Vin shot back, amused at the confused look he got from the younger man. "She's one of the best I've ever seen, too."

"You got to be kidding me. She doesn't look like a con artist." J.D. said, defiantly. "And how the hell do you know?"

"I met her a few years ago. I was tracking her brother, Cage Devereaux, and ended up following him to Tuscosa. She just happened to be headlining there." Vin answered. "And after about a week, I ended up with a cold trail on Devereaux, and about two hundred dollars poorer."

"Are you saying she's lying about everything?" J.D. asked, unconvinced.

"No." Vin answered, his attention back on the cards in his hand. "She'd never put her cousin in harms way, and those men looked awful determined." J.D. sat back in his chair, a look of skepticism on his face, slowly taking in what had just been discussed. It was hard to believe a woman could be as cold-hearted and ruthless as a man. He hadn't been raised to think that way. And he had never read a story about an outlaw woman of the West.

Defeated, J.D. finally said his good-night, and left the three men to their game.

"You think you burst his bubble?" Chris asked, watching J.D. as he left the crowded saloon.

"Almost positive of it." Vin responded.

"Well, I guess someone had to." Josiah supposed. Their game continued for a few more hours, neither man caring whether or not they lost, knowing they'd get their chance to win it back.

The crowd finally seemed to be dwindling as the men had their fill of game, whiskey, and conversation. As Chris collected his last winnings, Vin began to pick up the extra cards. The day had been long, and fatigue was starting to set in. Josiah stood and stretched, wincing as his lower back groaned in protest. He was getting too old to be sitting here all day playing cards, he figured.

"Well, gentlemen," Josiah began, picking his hat up from the table. "I believe it's time for me to relieve Ezra."

"I'm not all too certain Ezra wants to be relieved." Vin chuckled.

Josiah opened his mouth to return with some sort of wisecrack, but was cut off by an all too familiar sound. Before any of them could stop and think what they could be getting themselves in to, they were rushing past the unfazed patrons in the saloon and up the stairs towards the room they were sure the gunshot had come from. Vin was the first to turn the corner, stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed Nathan laying on the floor, blood trickling from a wound to the back of his head. He led the way into Josephine's room, the door wide open. None of the men were prepared to see Ezra on the floor, dark red blood oozing from the wound to his chest.

Vin bent down to his fallen friend, examining the nasty gunshot, satisfying himself that it wasn't life threatening, as long as they got the bleeding stopped that is.

Meanwhile, Josiah busied him self with reviving Nathan. It took some coaxing, but finally the healer pulled himself out of unconsciousness, groaning loudly as hit head reminded him of the injury he had received.

"Nathan, what happened?" Josiah asked, helping his friend rise to his feet.

"I don't know." Nathan answered truthfully. "All I remember is hearing Miss Josephine yelling. I came out here to see what was going on, and…" Nathan's voice trailed off as he peered past Josiah into Josephine's room. "Is that Ezra?" he asked, concerned, pushing his way towards the fallen gambler. He dropped next to Vin, his vision temporarily going blurry again reminding him to take it easy, after such a blow to the head.

"He's alive." Vin said gravely. "But he's hurt pretty bad." Nathan nodded as worry began to set in. Two men, seriously injured by these people. They obviously wanted Josephine bad, and were willing to kill anyone who got in their way. And from the looks of things, they now had her. The only question left, was what were they going to do to her, now that she was in their grasp?

With the help of the other three men, Nathan gingerly placed Ezra on the bed, and quickly went to work stopping the slow, but steady stream of blood that flowed form Ezra's wound. As he worked, he insisted Chris go across the hall to make sure Mutt was still with the living. Chris did so, his face somber, his mind prepared to find the worse. He peeked his head in, surprised to find the minder's grey eyes wide, and focused on him.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice heavy with the Southern drawl he shared with his cousin.

"The name's Chris Larabee." he answered quietly, stepping fully into the room, letting the door close, but not completely latch behind him. "How you feeling?"

"I've felt better." he deadpanned. "Where's Josephine?"

"I think the men that were chasing you have her." he said quietly, noticing the look of anger and fear flashing in the big man's eyes.

"I have to go git her." Mutt growled, forcing himself to sit up, despite the fire that shot through his chest and shoulder as he did so.

"Don't worry, Mutt, we're gonna get her back, but you're in no condition to go ridin' out after these men." Mutt shook his head.

"I'm supposed to be watchin' out for her. I told her brother I'd do that." Mutt winced again as he shifted his body weight, glancing down at the bandages that covered his knife wounds. "You know what those men'll do to her?" Chris nodded. He understood all too well the feeling of helplessness that was stressed in Mutt's voice, the uncertainty of what will happen next.

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened slightly and Vin appeared. Mutt looked up at him in surprise, the look on his face made it quite obvious he recognized the bounty hunter. Vin nodded slightly Mutt's way before turning his focus to Chris.

"Ezra's barely awake, but able to tell us those idiots that were here the night before came back, this time leaving with Josephine." Vin turned back to Mutt. "Any idea where'd they be headin?"

Mutt hung his head, as if in shame, and slowly shook his head. Vin stopped himself from heaving a heavy sigh, not wanting to upset the bodyguard; he looked rough as it was.

Chris looked up at his friends, recognizing the determined look on the tracker's face. "What are you thinking?"

"I figure it's about time we grab Buck and J.D. and go get Josephine back."


	8. Alone

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

She was cold.

She struggled to pull herself out of the darkness, unaware of her surroundings, unsure what had happened. All she knew was she was chilled to the bone, and she couldn't remember why.

As the darkness began to fade, she became more aware of what was around her. She felt the coarse rope binding her hands behind her back, the dull pain she felt around her neck. Her memories were coming back to her, too. Her fight with Ezra…then her time with Ezra after he came back to her room… and then…

They came to get her, she remembered. And Ezra fell to a bullet as a result; because of her. She had finally pulled herself from unconsciousness, opening her eyes slightly to see if she was alone, or at the very least, to find an escape route if she was not. And as it turned out, she was with company. But at least she was outdoors. And wearing nothing but Ezra's dress shirt, she realized, catching a glimpse of her bare legs. No wonder she was cold.

Lucas noticed her slight movement and stopped sharpening his knife long enough to toss her a smug grin. "How you doin', darlin'?" he sneered, Josephine didn't answer, her stomach tied in knots. Why was she still alive? Where was Wills? And what exactly did they have planned?

She remembered Ezra killing Olaf before Wills had shot him. She was certain neither man would be happy with the loss of Olaf, and they were going to make her pay more so.

"What's a matter, darlin'?" Lucas asked, admiring the newly sharpened knife. "Somethin' botherin' ya?"

"Where's Mr. Wills?" she asked as calmly as she could, her heart threatening to jump from her chest, her stomach twisting in reaction to the fear that was building up inside her. She wanted to run, somewhere, anywhere, but knew she wouldn't get very far dressed in a man's shirt and her hands tied behind her back.

"Oh, don't worry." Lucas said, tossing his sharpening stone aside as he stood, tucked the knife in his gunbelt and stretched. "He'll be back." Lucas paused and smiled slyly at her. "But it'll be a while."

Josephine pulled herself up to a sitting position, tucking her legs underneath her, as she twisted her wrists, hoping to loosen the ropes as best she could. She was terrified, but she tried her best not to let Lucas see it. She had been in tough scrapes before, but none as tough as this. Her life was hanging in the balance, the man she loved was dead because of her, all because she wanted a few bucks.

"You know." Lucas began as he made his way to her, leaning over to run the back of his hand against her cheek. "You are definitely a beautiful woman." Josephine pulled away from Lucas' touch, not attempting to hide the disgust she felt. "What, you think you too good to get a compliment from me?" Lucas growled, dropping to his knees as he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her head back toward him, causing Josephine to yelp in pain.

"Yes, I do." she hissed defiantly, wincing as Lucas gave another tug.

"No one talks to me that way, especially some bitch." he sneered, pulling back on her hair so hard, she fell backward, tears springing into her eyes as the pain shot through her . Lucas grinned down at her as he let his free hand toy with the laces on the shirt she wore. "You know that little boyfriend of yours killed my cousin." he hissed as he stroked her stomach. Josephine looked up at him, forcing herself not to become physically ill. She had only felt this helpless once before in her life. She had only been thirteen then, and there was no way she could fight off that man. She would rather die than feel that way again. She'd rather Lucas killed her than do what she knew was coming next.

"Your bastard cousin deserved it." she shot back, not prepared for the blow she received in return. She tasted blood from her bottom lip, split from the closed fisted punch Lucas had given her.

"And your no account boyfriend deserved what he got in return." Lucas retorted as he moved to straddle Josephine while she was still stunned from the blow. When she realized what was happening, she began to kick and squirm, anything to keep him off of her. But he was too quick, and her movements upset him even more. He placed his weight on her legs, preventing them from moving and pulled the knife he had tucked away, pressing the blade to her throat. "My, my, my, aren't we a little spitfire." he taunted, loosening the laces on her shirt. "I like a little fight in my women."

"Get off of me!" she screamed at him, spitting in his face in disgust. Lucas was clearly stunned by her actions, but quickly recovered, delivering another punch to her face, this time, connecting with her eye.

"I will kill you, you whore."

"Do it then!" she hissed back. Lucas smiled and he wiped the blood from her mouth before bending down to give her a rough kiss. He pulled back quickly after Josephine bit down tightly on his bottom lip, drawing blood herself.

"Bitch." he growled, stabbing the earth with the knife, leaving it a few feet from her head, and turning his attention back to her shirt. As he tugged at the laces, he devoured her neck, groaning loudly as he ran his hands over her breasts. Josephine felt the tears fall from her eyes, it just would have been easier if he would have killed her. She didn't want to live through this again.

"Get off of me, you son of a bitch!" she screamed, trying desperately to free her hands, her legs, something.

"It turns me on when you fight." Lucas whispered, reaching up to push her head back after she tried to head butt him.

"Get off of her, you idiot." a voice bellowed, causing Lucas to jump, and quickly roll off of Josephine. She silently said her thanks and struggled to sit up, grateful she was still covered, for the most part. She blinked away the tears, not daring to look at Wills as he approached. She wasn't gong to show him how vulnerable she felt, or how much pain she was in.

Wills knelt down in front of her, gingerly taking her chin in his hand and tilted her face up toward him. His touch revolted her, but she was to afraid to pull away. He examined her lip and the rapidly swelling eye, shaking his head.

"Was this absolutely necessary?" he asked, turning to look at a bewildered Lucas.

"She's got a mouth on her." he sneered, trying to sound confident, but his confusion and uncertainty crept in. "She's a woman. She ain't got no right talking to a man the way she does." Wills stood and slowly approached Lucas, who was now standing a few feet from the two. He reached up and backhanded Lucas across the face, hard enough to cause his lip to begin bleeding once more, and forcing him to stumble back a few steps.

"She's got more sense and smarts in her little finger than you do in your entire goddamn body." he hollered, visibly angry. "You don't touch her like that again, do you understand?"

"Yessir." Lucas mumbled, his dark eyes fixed on the ground. Wills, satisfied he had made his point, knelt back down to Josephine, grabbing her satchel she noticed for the first time had been slung across his back.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, quietly, forcing Josephine to look up at him when she turned away.

"It's my satchel." she answered quietly, silently scolding herself for sounding so frightened and scared. She was so disappointed in herself.

"With my money in it." Wills shot back, pulling the bag open to reveal the contents inside. "Now, remember when I asked you if it was all there? Remember?" he prodded when she didn't answer.

"Yes." she answered, forcing herself to sound as confident as she could.

"And you told me it was. Now, I believed you. That was my mistake." He turned the bag upside down, letting the spoils fall to the earth at her feet. "But, you see, your first mistake was taking this money from me in the first place. And, I was willing to forgive you for that." Josephine pulled her dark eyes from the pile of money and jewelry to stare intently into Wills dull grey eyes. If he was going to kill her, at least she wasn't going to go down with out one hell of a fight. "Of course," he continued, apparently unnerved by Josephine's new found resilience. "there would've been consequences. But, I wouldn't have killed you. You make too much money for me and my saloon. Men adore you, and it's quite obvious why." he added, letting his eyes wander about her body before again catching her gaze.

"But, then," he shook his head slowly, as if he was disappointed, "you lied to me. And that, my dear, was mistake number two."

"So, I spent some." she answered back coolly, her gaze unwavering.

"You spent a lot. Eight hundred dollars…of my money?" Wills was starting to get angry again. "You spent eight hundred dollars of my money."

"And you killed an innocent man." she said quietly, her eyes staring fiercely into his. Wills smiled.

"He wasn't innocent, Josephine. He was trying to blackmail me. As you well know, because you were there, weren't you?" he reached out and grabbed Josephine's right shoulder tightly, causing her to wince in pain as he pulled her toward him. "Those who cross me pay the price. But I was willing to let you slide." he pushed her away, causing her to fall backward again, this time, the small of her back landing on a pointed rock that dug deep into her skin. Wills stood and nodded once to Lucas who walked over and grabbed the wicked looking knife that was still stuck deep in the earth.

"You lied to me and you stole from me, Ms. Devereaux." Wills called over his shoulder as he walked away. "Now, it's your turn to pay the price."


	9. The Past and The Future

**CHAPTER NINE**

As Vin adjusted the saddle straps around the thoroughbred's belly, he couldn't help but think about Josephine. Was she hurt, dead, or even working another one of her cons, which may or may not have backfired on her?

He hated thinking that way, about anyone, especially someone who came off as sweet and charming as Josephine did. Of course, he knew from experience just how devious she could be, and from the reaction Ezra had when he recognized her dancing across that stage, Vin was sure Josephine had been doubly devilish with him. Ezra had tried to hide the mix of hate, love, and anger in his green eyes, but Vin had caught it. It was obvious she had hurt him bad, but that couldn't kill the feelings Ezra still had for her. And, the same went for Vin.

He admitted the first time she told her story less than a week ago, he didn't believe her. But, after a few drinks and a lot of reflection, he realized she would never let anything happen to that bodyguard of hers. She adored him, he knew. Mutt was family, and Josephine was fiercely loyal to kin. She spent as much time protecting her cousin and that outlaw brother of hers as she did charming men out of their money.

He knew why she had set her sights on him three years ago. He had been so close to catching Cage Devereaux, and he was worth a pretty penny to boot after killing two Pinkerton detectives who had been after him for killing two passengers who refused to give up their personal items during a stagecoach robbery. Josephine was always the first one he turned to when he was in trouble, he was her twin brother after all, and Vin knew he was in Tuscosa that night.

Cage knew that, too. Vin was almost certain he begged his sister to keep Vin entertained while he slipped out of Tuscosa, and Texas altogether, and she did. After she sang and danced across the stage, every so often catching his eye and giving him a wink, she settled down next to him, engaging him in talk and drink. She certainly had a way of making him feel as if he were the only man in the world; she had seemed truly entertained when he told her some of his best stories. It hadn't been hard to convince him to spend the night with her. And after that night, it sure wasn't hard to spend a few more. After her run at the Saloon No. 12 ended a week later, and she was certain Cage had made it safely across the state line, her 'job' was done. She slipped out of her rented room, with all of his money, as Vin had slept soundly.

It had hurt him deeply, he remembered. She was good, he'd have to admit that. She had him believing she had a genuine interest in him, and he started to have genuine feelings for her, even though it had only been a week. But, this week had proved to him he wasn't the one who had her heart. Josephine never looked at him the way she looked at Ezra. And Vin had never seen Ezra look at a lady the way he looked at Josephine.

"You ready?" Chris asked, interrupting his thoughts as he exited the hotel he holed up at for the time being.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Vin answered as they were soon joined by Buck and J.D.

"You don't think they've hurt her, do ya?" J. D. asked as he settled into his saddle.

"I don't know, J.D." Vin answered truthfully..

"Well, where do we start first?" Buck asked, mimicking J.D.'s previous movement. Vin shrugged.

"Guess we start heading west. I figure they'll be wanting to head back to California as soon as they can."

"Then let's go." J.D. shot back quickly.

"I expect you don't propose leaving me behind." Ezra called from the doorway of the saloon, a worried looking Nathan a few steps behind him.

"Ezra?" Chris asked in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Ezra ignored him as he unhitched his own horse and led the stallion to the group.

"I told him he shouldn't be up and moving." Nathan called out, following closely behind the wounded man. "But the minute he woke up, he began insisting he go after Josephine."

"You should probably listen to Nathan." Buck said gently as Ezra struggled to mount his horse, which was no easy task, considering his bandaged arm.

"And miss the chance to rescue the fair maiden and get my revenge on those two loathsome ingrates…never." Ezra scoffed, finally succeeding in settling in the saddle, with some help from Nathan.

"Why don't you stay here and rest up, Ezra." Vin offered quietly. "I promise we'll get her back safe and sound." Ezra paused, overly preoccupied with fiddling with his reins.

"I don't doubt your ability, Mr. Tanner." Ezra began slowly. "However, I would prefer to ride along." Vin and Chris exchanged looks before Vin nodded, acknowledging defeat. Ezra wasn't going to stay here, and there was no use in arguing with him.

With a flick of the wrist, he turned his steed west and led the other men out of town. He figured these two should be easy to track, and he was right. They hadn't even bothered to try and cover their tracks as they headed back to where they had come from, California.

He could tell Josephine was still with them, riding with one of the two. Whether she was alive or not, he didn't know. Every once in a while, he turned back to Ezra, concerned about the gambler's welfare. He didn't look well at all, and Vin wished he would've made a bigger fuss about making Ezra stay behind. His face was pale, his green eyes shifting listlessly around. Vin sighed and turned his attention back to the path in front of him. He hoped she was still alive and in one piece. If only for Ezra's sake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tried to keep her composure as Lucas loomed menacingly over her. A sick, twisted glint was in his eyes as he grabbed her by her arm and lifted her effortlessly to her feet. He pushed her back against a tree a few feet from them and brought the blade of the knife again to her neck, grinning at the thought of finally giving Josephine was he thought she deserved.

"Lucas, wait." she hissed before he could bring the knife across her neck. "Please, listen to me."

"What?" he growled, obviously annoyed. She thought fast. She knew he was eager to kill her, so she had to come up with something good to get his demented mind off that.

"You see that?" she whispered, shifting her eyes to the pile of riches Wills left on the ground. Lucas turned slightly, catching the glint of the coins out of the corner of his eye. "There's over five thousand dollars there." she cooed in his ear, noticing his attention was caught on the pile of cash. She began to twist her wrists again against the tight rope, silently giving thanks to God when she began to feel them loosen.

"You let me go, and half that can be yours." she purred, trying to pull away from the knife without Lucas noticing.

"Yeah, or I can kill you and take it all." he sneered, pressing her harder against the tree, his attention back on her.

"True," she muttered, racking her mind for something, anything, to say. "but why would you want to do that when I can do so much for you." she purred, rubbing her legs against his, pressing her thigh against him. The act revolted her, but she was willing to do anything to survive.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, cupping her buttocks with his free hand and puling him even closer to him. "Why the change of heart?" he asked, tucking the knife in gun belt before wrapping his arms around her waist. She finally freed her hands from the binds and reached up, digging her thumbnails deep into his eyes. He cried out in pain and released her from his grasp. She threw her body against his back, pushing him into the tree as she grabbed the knife from his belt.

"You stupid whore!" he screamed, swinging his thick arm behind him, hoping to make contact with Josephine. As he reached back, she dug the knife deep into his gut. Lucas howled in pain once more as he slumped to the ground. She stepped back, horrified at what she had done. He had made her feel so vulnerable and angry; her feelings had overwhelmed her. She had never killed a man before, and she hadn't even realized what she had done until Lucas was taking his last gasp.

She reached down and pulled the knife from Lucas' body, knowing it was only a matter of time until Wills returned. She would need all the protection she could get.

She turned to run, but the riches Wills had left behind caused her to pause. She had gone through so much for that money, and she'd be damned if she was going to leave it behind. Josephine scooped the money into her satchel, swinging it over her shoulder before taking of full speed in the opposite direction Wills had headed. The harsh ground was unforgiving on her bare feet, but she didn't care. All she wanted to get as far away from everything as possible. She'd find the nearest town, wire her brother, find some decent clothes and hop the next stage to Kansas.

The sun had peeked over the horizon almost an hour ago and had slowly begun to warm the earth. She had forgotten about the cold, about the throbbing pain in her neck, about the pounding in her head. All she wanted was a hot bath and a ticket east.

Her body began to cry out to her, fatigued and battered. She needed water, the blows to her head and begun to blur her vision, and her legs began to cramp something fierce. She stopped and collapsed to her knees, sucking in deep breaths of air, rubbing the sweat and blood from her forehead.

In the distance, she could hear the distinct sounds of hoof beats. And they were heading her way. She struggled to stand, trying to break into a run, but her body refused. She limped along a few steps before falling back to the hard dirt. There was more than one rider, she figured from the echoing sounds of the horses pounding the pounding the ground. She had no idea who it could be, but she really didn't want to wait around to figure it out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slowly began to make his way back to Josephine and Lucas. He really hated having to get rid of her. She made so much money for him in the past few months. Plus, she was one of the loveliest, sweetest women he'd ever met. Well, at least, that's what he had thought when he hired her. Never had he thought she would be capable of robbing him blind.

He had to admit, when Olaf tracked her to that little hole in the wall, podunk town, he was a bit surprised. He had heard about the men protecting that town from some of the miners and cowboys that blew through his club. The Magnificent Seven, they were calling them. Hired by the famed Judge Travis to keep the peace. What Josephine's role played in all that, he couldn't fathom at the time. Of course, he soon understood why she traveled there instead of to her brother, like he assumed she would. That gambler boyfriend of hers. He smiled to himself. He didn't put up much of a fight.

He stopped when Lucas' still body came into view. The ground was dark where the blood had seeped into the earth, oozing from the large wound in his side. Wills' eyes shifted to where he left the pile of money, his pile of money, feeling his blood begin to boil yet again when he noticed the money was gone.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to calm himself. It wouldn't be any use to go after her, he decided after a few moments. Those men would probably be out looking for her, looking for him. She would catch up with them, and probably head back to that town with one or two of them. The rest would valiantly try to find him and 'bring him to justice', or whatever they did out here. So that would only leave him with one option. He'd head back to that town and settle this once and for all.


	10. You Have To Know When To Fold 'Em

CHAPTER TEN

She could hear their voices in the distance. She let the knife slide from her grasp. It was Vin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The tracks lead this way." Vin pointed off to the distance after inspecting the fresh horse prints in the dirt. "She's still with 'em." he added as he slid back into the saddle, more for Ezra's benefit than anything else.

"Then let's go get her." Ezra said softly, his body weak from the loss of blood. Nathan had barely begun to fix his wound when he had heard the rest of the seven were going after Josephine and her kidnappers. He knew it had started bleeding again, but he kept that to himself. Getting back Josephine was more important, even if it killed him.

"VIN!" the high-pitched voice echoed across the hills, causing the riders to stop and look around them. "VIN!" the voice cried out again, closer this time, and very familiar. Ezra hopped quickly from his saddle as the figure came into view, stumbling every few feet as she ran, her dark hair streaming behind her. She quickened her pace when she noticed Ezra walking toward her, her face lit up in surprise.

"Ezra!" she called out, running into his arms. He winced as she held him tight, but didn't want to pull away. "My God, Ezra." she whispered, pulling back slightly to look him over, not really sure if this was all really just a mirage.

"Josephine." he whispered, brushing her tangled hair from her face. She certainly was a sight, dirt and blood streaked her pretty face, tiny nicks and scrapes covered her bare legs and feet. He gently cupped her face with his hand, examining the bruised eye and busted lip. "What happened?"

"Lucas is dead. Wills is still out there." she said, suddenly feeling very exposed in front of these men. Ezra seemed to sense what she felt, and slowly slid his overcoat from his body and gently draped it around her shoulders. "Oh, Lord, Ezra, you're bleeding." she gasped when she noticed the blood that had soaked through the bandage Nathan had quickly applied before Ezra had rushed out the door.

"I'm fine." he reassured her.

"I think we need to get you two back so Nathan can fix you up." Buck suggested quietly.

"What about Wills?" Josephine asked, tearing her gaze from Ezra.

"We'll go get him." Vin answered. Josephine pulled Ezra's jacket tighter against her body, finally noticing the cold that caused her body to shiver.

Ezra softly nudged her toward his horse, eager to get her back to Four Corners, back to where he could keep her safe. He was certain Vin, Buck, Chris, and J.D. could rustle up Wills with no problem. He would take her back, they would help nurse each other back to health, and he would convince her to stay with him. It would be the way he had always imagined it.

He helped her into the saddle, and climbed up behind, with much difficulty. He nudged the horse to a walk, back the way he came. He suddenly had no idea what to say to the woman in front of him, who, too, was quiet.

"Mutt's awake." he finally said, quietly, as if he was afraid to break the silence that enveloped them. Her slender body jerked as she tried to turn and face him, her dark blue eyes wide and brimmed with tears.

"Is he?" she asked, her own voice barely above a whisper before turning back around, bringing a slender hand up to brush away the tears before they could fall. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Ezra answered. "Are you?" She nodded but stayed silent. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Josephine asked, her gaze focused on the path ahead of them.

"I was supposed to be watching the door. Making sure you were safe. And I wasn't." Josephine, in spite of herself, giggled. "What?" Ezra asked, surprised at her reaction.

"Ezra Standish," she began, turning her head so she could catch his gaze in the corner of her eye, "who taught you to apologize for keeping company with a beautiful lady." Ezra smiled at her before leaning forward and planting a kiss on her neck. She sighed and leaned back against him, making sure to keep clear of his wounded shoulder. He wrapped his good arm around her waist, holding the reins loosely with the other. They continued the ride in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Nathan was waiting for them as they rode into town, as if somehow he knew they were coming. She slid from the saddle, with help from Nathan, and turned her attention to Ezra who was having much more difficulty dismounting.

After much reassuring she would get some much needed rest, Josephine helped Ezra back to his room, leaving him in the care of Nathan before checking in on Mutt. He smiled at her when she entered, his grey eyes bright, his skin showing a lot more color than a few days ago.

"Hey." she said quietly, settling on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. What about you?" he asked, warily eyeing her swollen lip and the cut above her eye.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about all this, Mutt."

"Don't worry bout it, Jo. As long as you're okay." Josephine smiled.

"Ezra's been taking care of me."

"He's a good man." Josephine nodded and gave her cousin's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm going to get some sleep. You should too, dear." she kissed him lightly on the forehead and stepped out of the room, with no intention of heading back to her room. As she approached the room at the end of the hall, she paused as Nathan exited, his body showing the wares of the days' events. He looked up when he noticed her and smiled faintly, receiving a sweet smile in return.

"I thought you was gittin' some rest, Miss Josephine."

"Well, I was, but…I was wondering how Ezra was faring."

"He's fine. But I think you should be gittin' some rest. You took some bad blows to the head." A look of disappointment flashed in her eyes. "But, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you, too." Nathan graciously stepped aside, allowing Josephine to enter the room. She tossed another smile over her shoulder before closing the door softly behind her. Ezra looked up and grinned when he caught her gaze.

"I thought you were getting some rest." Josephine smiled shyly and shrugged.

"I wanted to check on you." Ezra smiled up at her and motioned her over to him. "How are you?" she asked, taking a hand into hers.

"I've been better. How are you?" Josephine nodded.

"The same."

"Why did you leave?" Ezra asked quietly after a few moments of uneasy silence. Josephine looked up at him, caught unaware by the question. She quickly looked back down at his hand she held tightly in her lap, unsettled by the look in his jade eyes and the ache in his voice.

"Ezra…" she started softly, uncertain how to continue. There was so much she wanted to say to him. So much she wanted to tell him. She loved him deeply; he had said he still loved her, too. Was it true, or was it the liquor talking for him that night?

"Ezra," she repeated after clearing her throat. "I didn't want to." she heaved a deep sigh. "You were the only man in my life who never sought anything from me." She wouldn't bring her eyes up to meet his.

"Why did you leave?" he asked again, forcing himself to sit up, ignoring the sharp pain that radiated from his shoulder when he did so. "Did you even love me?" he solicited, a little brusquer than he wanted to.

"Yes." she quickly answered, staring into his eyes for emphasis. "But…"

"But, what?" Ezra pressed.

"But…Ezra, you have to understand…everyone important to me in my life…they left me. My mother, my father, my brothers. I tried very hard to keep people at a distance from me…from becoming valuable to me…to keep from feeling vulnerable. You were the only man…I fell in love with you, Ezra. And I was certain you'd end up leaving me, too. I couldn't go through that again." Ezra's face softened and he reached up to brush her face in his hand.

"I would never have done that to you. I fell in love with you, too." Josephine smiled. A few moments later, a nervous giggle escaped her throat. "What?" Ezra asked.

"All this is dreadfully maudlin for me. And I gather for you, as well."

"It may be." Ezra agreed. "But it's the truth." Josephine's smile returned and she kept his gaze for what felt like an eternity.

She finally broke the stare and pushed herself of the edge of the bed. "I should let you get some rest." she muttered, unable to meet his eyes.

"No." he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his bed. "Stay."

"Yes, Josephine." The familiar voice sent a chill down her spine even before she turned to look at its owner. A wicked grin spread even wider across Wills' face when he noticed the terror in Josephine's eyes. "Stay, why don't you."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I am really, really, really sorry for the delay. My muse was focused elsewhere. And I really want to finish this story, so expect the chapters to not be so few and far between! Thanks for sticking by me! You know who you are**_


	11. The End

Ezra struggled to sit up, his body numb to any pain he might have felt.

"I suggest you stay where you are, Mr. Standish. None of this really concerns you at all." Wills sneered, his focus solely on Josephine. "And if you remember that, you might live."

"It is my business." Ezra shrugged off Josephine's arm as she tried to keep him on the bed. "You're not going to take her anywhere and you're going to leave her alone."

"Ezra." Josephine whispered warningly.

"I propose you get back on your horse and ride back to San Francisco, Mr. Wills." Ezra continued, ignoring the woman beside him. "I wired the federal marshals days ago, and they seemed rather interested in you."

"Is that right?"

"That's right."

"Do you even know the type of woman you're willing to die for, Mr. Standish?" Wills asked, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "Because you understand that's what I'm going to have to do."

"You leave here or I'm going to have to kill you. And I believe you understand that." Ezra threatened, positioning himself protectively in front of Josephine. He felt her hands on his back, gripping his thin undershirt tightly. A surge of hatred rushed through his body, the anger he once directed at Josephine, now aimed solely toward the man before him. He hated Wills for the doubts he had when he first heard Josephine's story, he hated Wills for the ugly thoughts that floated through his head whenever he replayed her conversation in his mind. And he absolutely loathed Wills for the sheer terror he knew Josephine felt when Wills had left him for dead and the horror she had to have felt right now. It was Ezra's job was to protect her; to keep her safe. Which is why he wired the marshals and Judge Travis the day after Josephine arrived.

"She stole my money, boy. And she deserves to be dealt with." Wills hissed his tone low and threatening. "And if you have any type of history with Josephine Devereaux, I gather she's done you wrong at some point in time, as well. She's quite notorious for that."

"The marshals feel the same about you." Ezra countered. "Something about killing a lawman in Chicago a few years back. They were quite interested in the fact you were looking to kill a federal judge as well. You remember? The brother of the man who you killed for trying to extort money from you?" Wills' face twisted into rage, his lips peeled back to show clenched teeth.

"That man tried to take _my _money. Josephine succeeded." Wills snarled. "That sort of behavior will not be tolerated. And if you continue to try and protect that thieving little whore in some twisted sense of Southern gentlemanly behavior, I'm afraid your values are a little misplaced." Ezra's face twisted to show his own rage he felt, the feelings intensified by Wills' coarse language directed at the woman Ezra was completely enamored with.

But he felt completely helpless, knowing if he lunged for Wills, the gun would be fired, almost certainly killing Ezra in the process. Then no one would be able to protect Josephine. But if he stood still much longer, he was likely to explode from all the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"You're talkin' bout a lady there, mister." The slow drawl, accented by the sound of a round being chambered in his sawed-off Winchester rifle, caused Wills' face to lose color. "And I believe Ezra told you to leave. Shame you didn't when you could, huh?"

"I'm not leaving here without her."

"You take a step and I'll gun you down." Vin growled.

"I don't think you will."

"Willin' to bet that?" Wills muttered a curse under his breath, his body tense, his finger still wrapped tightly around the trigger. A few more heart pounding moments passed before the gun slowly lowered, a look of defeat upon Wills' weathered face. "Smart man."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He leaned his body against the post as he watched her usher her cousin into the awaiting stage. Her buttery Southern inflection floating through the air as she patiently ordered Mutt into the cabin. He felt a flurry of mixed emotions as he watched her. He wasn't confident on what he wanted to say before she took off in that stage. He wasn't too keen on letting her leave on her own, even though Wills had left Four Corners the day before, heavily guarded by federal marshals eager to get him back to Chicago. But he wasn't too sure if it was his own selfish reasons he didn't want her to leave.

She glanced up and caught his eye, tossing him a dimpled smile. His face softened and he felt his heart quicken as she crossed the thoroughfare. Her sultry strut was back, something he liked to think was just for him.

She stopped a few inches from him, dipping her chin slightly to give him the look that won him over in the first place. He gazed down at her, an elbow resting on the pistol strapped to his hip.

"How are you feeling?' she asked, reaching up to brush a hand lightly against his arm. Her touch sent a shiver up his spine. He was certain he didn't want her to leave. Would she come back?

"I am feeling exceptional, my dear. How's, uh, Mutt?"

"He'll be fine." she assured him.

"And you?" Josephine smiled shyly and gave a tiny shrug.

"I'm alright." Silence fell once again as Ezra and Josephine continued to gaze at one another. "I should get going. They won't hold the stage forever for me."

"I'm willing to bet they will." Ezra cleared his throat as he gathered his thoughts. "You know, I could always go with you to Savannah."

"Ezra, I can't ask you to do that. I know what you're doing for this town. I never would have imagined you'd turn to a protection job, Ezra." Ezra broke her gaze and tried to convey a haughty attitude he certainly didn't feel.

"It's not what you think." Ezra argued. "What better way to obtain monetary funds than to offer a feeling of protection. You must gain trust before…" his voice trailed off when he noticed the doubting look on Josephine's face. She reached up to cup the side of his face, a soft smile on her lips.

"Ezra, don't lie to me." He returned her smile. "I happen to think it's a fantastic thing you're doing."

"I would much rather protect you." Her laugh took him by surprise, but he didn't show it. He just widened his smile and leaned down closer to her so he was mere centimeters from her face. "What?" he asked softly.

"Ezra…" she paused and bit her bottom lip slightly as she tossed a glance at the stage. "I really should be going."

"Will you…" he stopped, not wanting to sound weak. He couldn't beg her to stay; he couldn't ask if she had any intentions of returning. Revealing any sort of weakness was certainly not part of his style.

"It shouldn't be more than a few weeks." Josephine said quietly. "I just want to make sure Mutt gets home safe and sound. And I'll come back…if you want." The last few words were almost an afterthought. She knew what he wanted to ask. She could read him like a book. She was so very much like him in many ways, yet different enough to keep him on his toes. He was convinced five years ago she'd be his bride. And he was convinced now.

"Of course I do. I love you." He felt his heart ache as Josephine's wide eyes moistened. He brushed his lips against hers softly, just enough to get a taste of her before she left once again.

"Good bye, Ezra." she tossed him another one of her dazzling smiles before turning on her heel and heading for the stage once again. He watched appreciatively as her hips swayed, a half-smile on his lips as he anticipated her return.


End file.
